pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Meganium
Meganium (Japanese: メガニウム Meganiumu) is the -type Starter Pokémon of the Johto region, evolved from Bayleef and Chikorita. Biology Physiology It looks like a green Brachiosaurus dinosaur with a pink and white flower around its neck. It has two long, yellow antennae on top of its head. The flower has the ability to calm people and can release toxic pollens, and unlike previous forms, it lacks the leaf on its head and thus its means of attack has changed from shooting leaves and slashing to using solar attacks shot from the yellow antennae on its forehead. It also has small, pointed claws on its feet. The females have shorter antennae than males. Special abilities Meganium's ability is Overgrow, which raises the power of Grass-type moves when its HP is low. Its Dream World ability is Leaf Guard. Evolution Meganium is the evolved form of a Bayleef starting at level 32. It is the final evolutionary form of a Chikorita. In books Nurse Joy had a Meganium in the book Grovyle Trouble, in which Grovyle falls in love with. Game info Game locations | txtcolor=hotpink| pokemon=Meganium| goldsilver=Evolve Bayleef| gsrarity=None| crystal=Evolve Bayleef| crarity=None| rubysapphire=Trade| rsrarity=None| emerald=Evolve Bayleef| erarity=None| fireredleafgreen=Trade| frlgrarity=None| diamondpearl=Trade| dprarity=None| platinum=Trade| ptrarity=None| heartgoldsoulsilver=Evolve Bayleef| hgssrarity=None| blackwhite=Evolve Bayleef| bwrarity=None| black2white2=Evolve Bayleef| b2w2rarity=None| }} Side game locations | txtcolor=hotpink| Pokemon=Meganium| Trozei=Phobos Train, Trozei Battle, Mr. Who's Den| PMD1=EvolveBayleef| PMD2=Mystery Jungle (B1F-B29F)| Ranger1=Olive Jungle| }} Pokédex entries |txtcolor = hotpink |name = Meganium |gold = The aroma that rises from its petals contains a substance that calms aggressive feelings. |silver = Meganium's breath has the power to revive dead grass and plants. It can make them healthy again. |crystal = Anyone who stands beside it becomes refreshed, just as if they were relaxing in a sunny forest. |ruby = The fragrance of Meganium's flower soothes and calms emotions. In battle, this Pokémon gives off more of its becalming scent to blunt the foe's fighting spirit. |sapphire = The fragrance of Meganium's flower soothes and calms emotions. In battle, this Pokémon gives off more of its becalming scent to blunt the foe's fighting spirit. |emerald = The fragrance of Meganium's flower soothes and calms emotions. In battle, it gives off more of its becalming scent to blunt the foe's fighting spirit. |firered = Meganium's breath has the power to revive dead grass and plants. It can make them healthy again. |leafgreen = The aroma that rises from its petals contains a substance that calms aggressive feelings. |diamond = Its breath has the fantastic ability to revive dead plants and flowers. |pearl = Its breath has the fantastic ability to revive dead plants and flowers. |platinum = Its breath has the fantastic ability to revive dead plants and flowers. |heartgold = The aroma that rises from its petals contains a substance that calms aggressive feelings. |soulsilver = Meganium's breath has the power to revive dead grass and plants. It can make them healthy again. |black=Its breath has the fantastic ability to revive dead plants and flowers. |white=Its breath has the fantastic ability to revive dead plants and flowers. |black 2=Its breath has the fantastic ability to revive dead plants and flowers. |white 2=Its breath has the fantastic ability to revive dead plants and flowers. }} Learnset Generation II Generation III Generation IV Generation V }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} }} Trainers with a Meganium *Casey *Officer Jenny *Elisa Etymology Category:Grass Pokémon Category:Generation II Pokémon Category:Evolved Pokémon Category:Pokémon Category:Johto Pokémon Category:Body style 08 Pokémon Category:Monster group Pokémon Category:Plant group Pokémon Category:Green Pokémon Category:Ground group Pokémon